Tiny Vessels
by Alexander Supertramp
Summary: Collection of song fics, sans lyrics. Interesting, for sure! Different, definitely. Second installment of "First Five Times" up now!
1. Tiny Vessels

A/N:

Hello beautiful people! I'm baaaaaaaack! I know you all hate me for my super long delay on One Night, but I've been too busy. With school wrapping up, summer beginning, my new job and getting ready for my trip to Spain(!), I've had absolutely not enough time for fanfiction. But alas, I have returned with a meager gift. This is a little oneshot/drabble-y/songfic thingy that might turn into a series and might not. Ya never know. I was actually inspired by the song Tiny Vessels by Death Cab for Cutie for this angsty and sad thing below. You'll hate it probably. When it comes to the "why?"s of this is story, I left you to your own devices. Purposefully, of course. I wanted to do something different and heart-breaking, but I doubt I accomplished much. Anyways, read on! (After I receive reviews ((hint hint)) I might explain a few things that I think are going on.)

Regular - Present

_Italics_ - Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon & Co.

* * *

"Usako…Usagi," He was stuttering. A torturous sign of weakness.

"I've been meaning to," Mamoru gestured for the words. "Elucidate my feelings to you for quite some time."

"I…I,"

Mamoru glanced up, avoided anything but those large, once-innocent eyes. She was perfection encompassed in a sixteen-year old body. Absolute perfection.

The clouds were dark and heavy, feeling as if they could shed their tears at any moment. Why was this so goddamn hard?

* * *

_He smiled, contently leaning against the doorframe. "Little Odango, this is quite a surprise." Usagi was soaked to the bone, meager rain jacket dripping onto the carpet. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. She fidgeted, little hands wringing each other raw. She took a hesitant step forward, testing the waters. He didn't flinch. "Can I…come in?" Gazing into her questioning eyes, fringe sticking together from the rain. Mamoru cleared his throat, scratching his neck. "I don't see why not." Stepping back and widening the door, Usagi gracefully slipped in, avoiding all contact, and discarded of her drenched sneakers. _

"_I'm sorry about showing up here, on such short notice." _

_Mamoru stuck his hands in his pockets, taking a casual stance against the wall. Was she going to be staying long? _

"_Mamoru," she began, rain still trickling down her colored cheeks. "Mamoru, I think, I think I am in love with you." After she said it, her face turned into one of horror, as if she couldn't believe what she had just confessed. _

_Mamoru was absolutely flabbergasted. Love? What did she know of love? She was a silly little girl. A quite pretty one, but still, an immature teenager. He would have expected a giddy, giggly girl to get a small crush on him, but love? _

"_Usagi, I don't know…" _

"_Mamoru, I'm all yours. For the taking. If you'll have me." As she interrupted, she began to zip down her raincoat, white dress shirt nearly transparent underneath. As it fell to the floor, Mamoru detected her uncertainty as she glanced at her shoes, planning her escape, internal war raging. The girl took a step forward, eyes rising to meet his, obstinate and strong in her decision. _

"_Take me, Mamoru." She whispered, hands finding their way to his chest. "I need you."_

_His calloused hand wrapped around her wrist, "Usagi, what in the world are you thinking? You're sixteen-"_

"_I'm legal!" _

"_Just because it's legal doesn't mean it's right." _

"_It's right if it is love!" She continued to spread her tiny fingers around his chest; igniting feelings in him he hadn't ever felt with a woman, not like that. Not this tingling, fiery burn. As her hands slid down his arms and into his palms, she rested her head against his chest. She was becoming irresistible._

"_You're everything I want, Mamoru, please." Usagi stepped back, undoing the button on her hideous navy skirt. As it fell, she shed her uniform shirt. Mamoru couldn't speak. She was too beautiful. In only a few scraps of drenched clothing, she was as tempting and alluring ever. And here she was, giving herself, all of herself to him. _

_Was he going to take it? Could he?_

* * *

"I don't think this is fair. To you, I mean. I'm not," Mamoru clenched his fists. "I'm not who you think I am."

He was looking at her, eyes steadily fixed on hers. Her delectable bottom lip was trembling, eyes welling up. Despite these things, her posture was fierce and strong, shoulders back, head held high.

"Mamo-chan-" She started. Mamoru raised a hand to stop her.

"Wait, Usagi, " She flinched at the formality. "I'm not finished. What I'm trying to say is, I don't reciprocate the feelings you believe you have for me."

"The feelings I _believe_ I have for you? I _know_ what I feel Mamo-chan. I _know _I love you. I _know_ it."

"No that's just it, Usagi! You don't know! You don't know what love is."

"Oh, and I suppose you do?"

"No, I don't."

She gaped.

"_What?"_

"I don't."

"What about all those things you said? You said you adored me! You said you needed me. You said you wanted to _marry_ me. What about all that, Mamo-chan?" She was crying now.

"Damnit, Usagi, I don't love you!"

"But Mamo-chan, what about these? " She began to pull down her collar, exposing the bruises he left on her neck, the marks she never wanted to fade, the spots that declared her his. "I'm _yours._"

* * *

_He was having trouble breathing, staring at her chest as it rose and fell, goose bumps rising from the chill of her wet hair. _

"_Usagi, you're cold." _

"_I'm so much else, Mamoru. So much else." _

_As Mamoru drew the doe-eyed girl into his arms and her skin met his, he couldn't help but feel the familiar pang of lust. She was just too beautiful. His raven head nuzzled at the dip of her collarbone and he couldn't help but lay butterfly kisses there. What started simple comforting kisses, turned into a sensual, leisurely massage up her neck. Along the way, Mamoru placed little love bites, sucking at the delicate, delicious skin. He could feel her heart beating, the tempo quickening as her little hands spread around under his shirt, roaming and discovering and memorizing. She was mumbling things she herself probably couldn't recognize. _

_His lips had reached hers. As they met, Mamoru felt an explosion within, a deep wanting for Usagi. She had managed to work his shirt off with his assistance and was impatiently tugging at his belt. Mamoru moved his hands around her small waist and raised her up while Usagi lay gentle, wet kisses on his shoulders as he carried them blindly to the bedroom._

* * *

"Those will fade, little one. And so will your love for me."

"I don't believe you." She gulped, holding back new tears.

"Usagi, you have to understand. What happened that night was a mistake. I never wanted to hurt you-"

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. I believed I could love you, despite," he paused. "Despite everything."

"Stop lying to me, Mamoru!" She pointed a finger at him. "You've already broken my heart. You couldn't hurt me anymore now. You're not capable of love."

* * *

_As she laid beneath him, hair a golden pool around her lithe figure, Mamoru ran his lips all over her face, chest, legs, anywhere bare and inviting and shimmering for him to please. Usagi was still murmuring pleas for things she had never wanted before, and Mamoru planned to comply fully. As he buried himself within every part of her, she whispered those fateful words. _

"_I love you, Mamo-chan. More than anything."_

_As he rose to face her, he captured those supple lips in a smoldering kiss, hands cupping her neck tenderly. Through gasps of air he found those three words buried deep in his soul. Grazing her lips, he fell._

"_I love you."_

* * *

Mamoru realized how close she was to him, breaths mixing and playing together, a static buzz surrounding the couple. On instinct, he reached out for her, fingertips grazing her wet cheek. "Don't cry," he murmured. She let out a bitter laugh. "Don't cry? Don't cry? You've got to be kidding." Usagi reached up, intending to drive his hand away, but before she could he had clasped her wrist within his fingers. Their eyes met and Mamoru got lost, tangled up in her web. As he began to lean in, the rain began to fall and he whispered something.

* * *

_He felt her stir, her pale back pressed tightly against him. Starting behind her ear, he laid a gentle trail of kisses down her neck. She began to giggle and he smiled against the crevice of her collar._

"_Morning." He mumbled. Usagi rolled over, still naked and damp and gorgeous beneath the sheets. As his hands wandered, her giggling increased. "Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! Stop it!" Mamoru smiled devilishly at her before disappearing under the covers. After her squeals had turned into moans and Mamoru had emerged, Usagi wrapped her little arms around his neck. _

"_I could get use to this." She offered, toes rubbing against his calf. He gave her a meager half-smile, before returning to her dazzling and exposed skin._

* * *

"I'm sorry. You're beautiful, but I can't."

And then he kissed her. It was hard, and rough and agonizing and wet and passionate and beautiful.

It was goodbye.

* * *

A/N:

Awful, right? I'm so insecure lately. Meh, review, por favor! Love you guys!

* * *


	2. First Five Times: In Your Backyard

AN: Um...Hello? Anyone out there? I know you all probably abandoned me because I'm absolutely AWFUL at updating, but gimme a break! This is the first time I've been home in a MONTH! But it's no excuse, is it? Anyways, this is part one of a five parter and is yet again, inspired by a song: The First Five Times by Stars. Ch-ch-check it out. I need to stop with the dumb jokes. Honestly I don't know when the next part will be out. I would like to say soon, but with my crazy antics, who really knows? I mean, I've been kind of, off and on working on this for months and it's still rough and rushed and boring. But, I digress. Just read it and leave me reviews, please? Ha. Okay. Thanks ya'll!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I swear!

* * *

Usagi grimaced. Holding down her dinner, she turned away from the dancing couple.

Her mother.

Her new stepfather.

_Making out_.

Disgusting. Try to be happy for them, Usa. Your mother is married! Good. Good. Good. She scanned the crowd underneath the glamorous tent, decked with white roses and white lights and white candles and especially white dresses. Well, one extremely white and huge dress. Whatever. Nothing about this wedding was pure. She has two children already! Stupid. Spotting Minako, Usagi drifted, evading grandmothers and aunts and uncles, finishing half-empty champagne glasses abandoned on the stupid white tables. As she reached Minako, she began to feel a little woozy. "Usa? You okay?" Minako giggled. Usagi smiled, "Yeah. Sure. I'm fine." She grabbed another glass. "Well if you insist." Minako smiled. Downing the bubbling liquid, Usagi started to become nauseated. Before she knew it, all of the girls were crowding around her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Eyes dilated, Usagi stared at Rei's face before finally answering. "I'm fine. I just need some air. 'Scuse me." Pushing through them, Usagi grabbed another champagne glass before she stumbled out the canopied tent. She sighed as she staggered towards the large Sakura perched on the outskirts of the yard. Usagi held on to the tree for support while she made her way around it. Before she knew it, Usagi was tripping over one very quiet man, one whose ebony hair and musky cologne seemed extremely familiar. "Odango?"

Oh. Great.

Usagi, sprawled across Mamoru's lap could not help but laugh at her luck. "Hi, Baka." She mumbled into his shoulder. His shoulder. She quickly scrambled off of the baka and onto the space beside him. Not a good idea. Usagi took a large breath and tried to focus her vision.

Remembering her manners, she slurred, "Sorry,"

Mamoru swung his head toward her, eyelids heavy and hair falling to his face. "Don't worry about it, Odango," He whispered huskily, tongue thick in his mouth. His lips were so close that Usagi could nearly taste the alcohol on them. Or maybe those were her own lips…

"You're…runk. Drrrrunk!" She giggled, an elegant finger tapping him soundly on the nose.

"So are you, little Odango. Not so innocent." He smirked.

"Shush up."

"Gladly." All this talking was giving them both a headache.

Before long, Usagi's fatigue had allowed her rest her head upon Mamoru's shoulder.

"I hate this love shit."

"Me too." He was a little shocked by the response. She was a 17-year-old girl, after all.

"Usagi, shouldn't you be happy for your mum?"

Usagi tried to forget she ever heard him, focus on the party, focus on the wind, the thunder, focus on something that _wasn't_ handsome, _wasn't_ next to her and _wasn't_ asking her invading questions.

Usagi licked her lips, and when she turned her head on his shoulder and caught his glance, she swore she saw his eyes darken. "You're still drunk."

"Yeah." Mamoru drawled out, letting out something that should be called a giggle, but for the sake of his masculinity, we'll call it a chuckle. "I'm not the only one," he continued.

"Why are you even here, Mamorwu? Momoru? Mamoru?" Her brow furrowed and he watched her nose wrinkle in frustration. Talking wasn't as easy as it normally is.

She was adorable.

"You're mother invited me. Last week. I can't remember when or where."

"Mmm. Typical of her." Usagi snuggled more into Mamoru's embrace, nose buried in his jacket pocket. He had opened his arm. She would look back on this moment and wish she had savored the gentle ministrations he was performing on her hip.

A muffled sound came from below. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

A smile drew across his features as he looked pointedly down at her. "I'm drunk, remember?"

"Oh."

Within minutes Usagi was napping soundly on Mamoru's shoulder. And not long after that did Mamoru notice little raindrops falling through the branches of the Sakura. "Perfect." he whispered. Mamoru looked down at the sleeping girl under his arm and took a moment to appreciate the sight before waking her. Usagi was clad in her unique bridesmaid dress, a sweet papaya colored strapless thing, meticulously covered in hand-stitched rosettes. So very special.

_So very Usagi_.

He admired her golden locks, curled and piled at the base of her neck, a few white roses haphazardly placed within the ringlets. Lost in his thoughts, mind muddled and foggy, Mamoru fingered the rose next to her ear, delicately smoothing the petals and letting his hand linger near the outside of her ear. And then a droplet appeared on his thumb, and the moment was lost, and then washed away by the sudden downpour.

Usagi still had not wakened, as the tree mostly shielded them, but Mamoru knew it would get worse and he had to wake her anyway. Giving her shoulder a little shake, he murmured, "Usagi, c'mon, wake up. It's pouring." He felt her stir and took her by the shoulders, pulling her upright to face him.

"Anyone in there?"

"I'm here, Baka." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "Why did you wake me, again?"

"It's fucking raining. And we're about to get the worst of it."

She yawned. "Okay, let's go." Usagi gave a glance to the warmly lit tent, and although it was dry and shiny and bubbling with laughter and friendliness, she couldn't find it in herself to want to return. She looked at Mamoru, who was staring at the tent also, and knew he felt the same. When he looked back at her, he met the understanding in her eyes and whispered, "We don't have to go back there."

She let a small smile out. "Okay." Usagi made a move to get up, but immediately found her body wobbly and her stomach uneasy. Mamoru, already on his feet, smirked down at her, "Still a little tipsy, Odango?" She grimaced. "Just shut up and help me up."

When Usagi said 'help me up' she did not mean 'swoop me up bridal style.'

But that is what she got.

"Hey!" She gasped from the shock of being lifted so quickly. Usagi thought about protesting, but knowing her captor, she knew it was futile. Instead, she quirked an eyebrow at him. "How can I trust you to carry me? Are you still drunk?" He grinned down at her, ebony bangs falling in his eyes. "Yep."

"That's good."

Mamoru was perched at the edge of the Sakura branches' reach, thinking of a plan. Knowing the big tent was out the question, he spotted the smaller tent, located at the opposite corner of the yard. It was secluded, darker and abandoned since he assumed it belonged to the caterers. Mamoru smiled down at her one more time. "Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

Mamoru ran as quick as his slightly intoxicated body could toward the small shelter. He could feel himself getting soaked to the bone but was too exhilarated to really care. Fueled by his energy and Usagi's tinkling laugh, Mamoru made it to the tent quickly. By the time he had placed her down on one of the empty food carts, they were both laughing. His arms were on either side of her, face resting on her shoulder, lips inches away from contact. He was reveling in the feel of her bubbling laughter shaking against his frame, too distracted to consider that this was Usagi, his usual sparring partner, the absolutely batty high school kid that befriended his best friend years ago. No time for that.

She was too beautiful and they were both too drunk to care.

As the hysterics subsided, Mamoru lifted his head from it's cradle, coming face to face with Usagi. She was staring at him, eyes clouded over and lips parted, breath heavy. His face mimicked her own. Mamoru let the silence that had come to engulf them lead him to her lips, and only then did their eyes close. Usagi settled her hands on Mamoru's shoulders while he sucked her bottom lip between his own. She was sweet and tentative, but he needed something different. Mamoru swiftly gathered the sides of her dress in his hands, grabbing at her thighs, her hips. As his movements became urgent, so did hers. The kissing was rushed, hurried, as if they were trying to get every last drop as quick as possible. Her hands were under his shirt, rubbing and pulling and pushing the skin of his back. And as soon as they had arrived, they were gone and buried in his hair. She needed to feel all of him at once.

He was losing control and broke free from the kiss, traveling down her throat and to the skin between her neck and shoulder, gently nipping. The guttural, hoarse noises she released were like music to his ears. His desire only increased. Suddenly, his shirt was unbuttoned and her dress was unzipped. And before he could move to the clasp of her bra, it happened. He later reasoned the speeches must have just been made, and a burst of applause came from the big tent. The uproar snapped him out of his trance, the narrow-minded path of desire widening and allowing the rest of the world to come into view.

Mamoru drew back, and abruptly he was sober. He roved over Usagi, her lips swollen, cheeks flushed, elegant dress wrinkled and in some places…ripped? What had he done?

Usagi stared at Mamoru. What had just happened? Had she just given her first kiss to Mamoru, of all people? She raised a hand to feel her lips, still tingling from the contact. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could they both heard the announcement calling for all of the wedding party to assemble for photos. She shot him an apologetic look, before reaching around and zipping up her dress, smoothing out as best she could the wrinkles he had created. She lifted herself off the cart and he could see she was mentally, not only physically gathering herself. She let out a long sigh before walking straight past him. He turned and made a motion to reach for her but it was too late.

He watched her walk back to the white tent. To the party.

Before straightening himself out and taking the back entrance out of the yard, Mamoru had to ask himself: What did this mean?


	3. First Five Times: Underneath the Stairs

**AN: **Hey ya'll! Just whipped this up, so it's not my best work, but this is the most boring of the scenarios. Hope to get more out soon! Read and Review, please!

* * *

Smoothing out her tights and slipping on a pair of faded glitter flats, Usagi took one last look in the mirror. Giving herself a stern look, she whispered, "Not tonight, Usagi. Tonight is about Minako." After tousling her hair a final time, Usagi trotted down the stairs and with a quick goodbye to her mother she was out the door and in Minako's passenger seat. Minako didn't say a word, her nervousness shown in her white knuckles on the steering wheel, shaking of her free leg and the slight, off-beat humming with her CD. Upon arriving, Minako turned off the ignition and turned to Usagi.

"I don't think I want to do this. I don't think I can do this."

"Mina-chan, are you joking? We've been talking about this for weeks! Motoki's been talking about it for weeks!"

"Not the party, stupid."

"Oh."

Minako sighed. "What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Then I'll kill him." Usagi smiled.

Minako smiled in return. "Good plan."

As the two girls rounded the block that the Motoki's house was on, they were met with the intense pumping of a bass. Grinning to each other, their pace quickened. Once inside the mass of bodies and drinks and conversation, Usagi and Minako sought out Motoki. Usagi felt a calloused hand wrap around her wrist. Turning around in surprise, she squealed.

"Motoki!"

"Usagi! Minako! Thanks for coming!"

"We wouldn't miss your birthday! Are you crazy? Too many cute college boys to seduce." Usagi winked.

Chuckling, Motoki asked, "Hey, would you girls like some punch? Soda?"

Mina was first to speak up. "Yes, please! It's so hot in here!"

Taking her waist, Motoki turned back to Usagi, "Usa?"

Usagi smiled and shook her head no, "I'm going to go find Rei."

"Suit yourself."

Watching Motoki and Minako disappear into the crowd, Usagi scanned the throng of people for a tall, dark and handsome man. Blushing at the mere thought of him, she set off into the depths of the house to find a bathroom. Finding a promising looking staircase, Usagi climbed the steps quickly. After locating a vacant bathroom, she locked the door and splashed some water on her face.

Staring at her dripping her face in the mirror, she growled, "Snap out of it, Usa! He probably doesn't even remember. He was drunk, remember? Besides--"

The doorknob jiggled.

"Coming!" Wiping her face and straightening her oversized men's button-down, Usagi opened the door.

Only to be met with the face of a smirking Mamoru leaning against the doorframe.

"I saw you arrive."

Even his voice gave her goose bumps. It didn't help that he was looking at her like he wanted to eat her as dessert.

Playing it cool, Usagi forced a smile to form on her lips and an uncomfortable laugh to leave them. "Really? I didn't know you'd be here."

He chuckled, fire still aflame in his eyes. "Motoki's my best friend. Of course, I'm here Usa."

She shivered.

"Right, of course. So, are you having fun?"

Straightening and making to enter the small bathroom, he shifted his gaze from her eyes to her lips. "Now I am." Wolfish grin upon his face, Mamoru went for Usagi's waist.

"Stop Mamoru." Usagi protested, struggling for words.

Arms wrapping around her, he leaned in to her hair and left a kiss there, and at her ear, and at her neck.

"Why?" It was a soft whisper against her jaw.

"Because, this isn't right. I don't like you."

"I don't really like you either, but I enjoy kissing you, so shouldn't that count for something?"

Slipping out of his grasp and nimbly out of the bathroom she said, "No, it shouldn't."

Even after she thought she had vanished into the mass, she could still feel his eyes on her. Though she enjoyed flirting and joking with a few cute boys she had met, she couldn't help but to seek him out also. Frustrated, confused and flustered Usagi excused herself to get more punch. Passing the staircase, before Usagi could reach the kitchen, she felt a pair of strong hands take her by the waist. When she opened her eyes next, she was in a rather large linen closet under the stairs.

Looking up at Mamoru, she asked, "What are we doing—"

Her question was cut off by a pair of smooth lips upon hers. The kiss was slow, sweet. Mamoru's hands were on her face, tracing her eyelids, her nose, the corners of her mouth. His hands were soft and meticulous: doctor's hands. And as his hands moved to bury in her hair, the kiss intensified. Usagi grabbed Mamoru's waist, gripping his shirt and slipping her fingers underneath. Mamoru moved his hands around Usagi and picked her up, slipping her long legs around him, using her gasp of surprise as a way to slip his tongue into her sweet mouth. Their mouths moved in harmony, but it was a constant battle. Pushing Usagi up against the door, Mamoru moved his mouth to her neck, suckling and sucking and biting and nipping and tasting all he could. Usagi made unintelligible noises, extended her throat to grant him better access.

Loosing balance, the couple toppled onto the spare mattress lying in the closet. Mamoru began to feverishly unbutton her men's oxford, "Have I told you how sexy this looks on you?"

"Shut up, Mamo-chan. Just stop talking and get it _off_!" Usagi panted, chest rising and falling, breath short.

Smiling at the endearment, Mamoru finished unbuttoning the shirt and stopped for a second to appreciate the vision she created.

"Are you going to stare all day or kiss me again?"

"Little minx," It was a low growl and Usagi could feel it rumble in his chest as he layed over her once again. Capturing her lips in a heated kiss, Mamoru placed a firm hand on her breast, kneading and caressing in all the right places.

And even there, in the midst of bliss, pure and unadulterated bliss, Usagi came to her senses. Breaking her mouth from his, she began to push at him fiercely.

"Stop Mamoru! Stop! We have to stop! Get off of me, you're heavy!"

Pulling away, gasping for breath, Mamoru stared at her. Dumbfounded.

"What?"

"I said, this had to STOP. Now."

And before he knew it, her shirt was buttoned and she was gone.

Again.


End file.
